Melodías de una armonica
by Ozono
Summary: La historia trata de un chico viviendo en un mundo alterno donde lo que esta bien se desconoce y lo que está mal, esta bien...Es, simplemente, otra manera de ver lo que no queremos ver...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...Este es el primer fic con tintes góticos y fantásticos que hago, hace alucion de manera sutíl a algunos y libros y peliculas (sease pesadilla antes de navidad y la mecanica del corazón entre otros) Pues estos fueron fuente de mi inspiracion para escribir la historia 8D ...Trata de un chico y sus "aventuras" en el planeta en donde vive...Solo que es un poco amargadito y eso, ya sabrán más adelante por que Dx...La historia...Pues está un "poquito" fumada xDD pero se entetendrán un rato...Bueno sin más Les dejo leer lo interesante 8D

Historia y personajes creador por mi 8D

* * *

**17 de Octubre. Domingo, 3:45 A.M.**

_Era la noche más fría que hubiera echo jamás sobre el pueblo calabaza, los árboles se mecían,como si bailarán una extraña danza que acompañaba a la extraña noche. Solo se logra ver a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que por las viejas casas se alcanza a ver el humo que hace que el cielo se tiña de un triste gris._

_Un suceso parece impactar en la mente de los citadinos...cae...nieve?, así es, pequeños copos de nieve caen como cristales más ligeros que el propio viento. Día extraño._

_El suceso, tiene lugar en un viejo hospital de la ciudad, el olor a muerte es muy penetrante, pero en esta ciudad se tilda de normal, el interior del hospital parece normal, un color metálico se extiende por la pequeña habitación, dándole ese aspecto tan frió y aterrador que ya todos conocen._

_En este lugar, mi madre está dando a luz, observa el cristal los pequeños copos de nieve que caen sobre la ventana tomada de un viejo tren. La melancolía invade el lugar, dándole un aire de desesperanza. La doctora ha sido la primera persona que he visto, los párpados de mi madre se cierran, sabe que no podrá cuidarme, lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, bajan por sus mejillas y se vuelven gotas congeladas._

_La doctora me mira y hace una mueca extraña, palpa mi pecho como queriendo buscar algo, y lo encontró, mi corazón hace ya 1 minuto que ha dejado de latir, rápidamente me pone en una pequeña mesa de metal, tan fría que me carcome las venas, saca un pequeño bisturí, y comienza a abrir mi pecho, como si fuera un pedazo de pan, al terminar la operación se acerca a la sala de espera donde estaba mi madre, pero al llegar, el lugar estaba vacío, ni una sombra, ni una sonrisa, ella...se había marchado_


	2. Adios

**2 de Octubre. Martes, 9:30 A.M.**

Despierto en la mañana, como de costumbre, a desayunar, han pasado ya 5 años desde aquel suceso, 5 años ya, desde que no veo a mi madre, aquel copo de nieve que se marcho con la ventisca. Bajo a desayunar, aunque no me apetece. No me quejo. Solo digo que esta vez no quiero. La doctora me llama, una familia desea verme, así es, vivo en un orfanato...pero creo que ya no más. Una pequeña vieja de grandes ojos marrones oscuros me mira con curiosidad , se dirige a la otra habitación junto a la doctora. Escucho murmullos, una extraña sensación me invade, salen de la habitación y se dirige a la oficina en donde la doctora .

La vieja me coje del brazo y me lleva a la salida...no se ha escuchado ni un sonido desde que salí del orfanato, salvo el de las pequeñas ruedas del carruaje y el relinchar de los caballos que lo tiran. 2 horas de largo camino. casa se ve antigua a simple vista, adornada por dos gárgolas dan un aire de misterio, que curioso. Entramos, la vieja me enseña mi habitación, un pequeño ático con una cama en medio, cubiertas de...arañas creo. Pero que acogedor.

Douceur: _esta será tu habitación desde ahora...desempaca_

le respondo con un diminuto _si_, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Han dado las 6:30 cuando termino de desempacar...Siento un vacío en mi estomago, me duele un poco mi pecho. Supongo que es por la melancolía de ya no volver a ver jamás a mi querida doctora...

Me recuesto en la cama y miro al techo, tiene un pequeño orificio , extraño. Hoy no hay estrellas...

Ceno, y vuelvo a mi cuarto, 8:30. la vieja toca a la puerta -adelante- contesto sin ganas, hay visitas, dos personas con batas de extraño color se acercan Me sujetan de brazos y me amarran a los bordes de la cama. -Suéltenme- grito en vano -descuida pasará rápido- responde la vieja al tiempo que saca de una bolsa una pequeña jeringa y un traste que contiene una sustancia azul neón...la pone en la jeringa y saca un poco de la aguja, _-me recuerda a mi querida doctora-_ pensé, me mira. Mirada de dolor, o será...será hipocresía..sus ojos marrones resaltan en su piel blanca y arrugada -descuida pasará rápido- y así fue..poco a poco siento como pierdo la fuerza, mis ojos se cierran mientras me consume un sueño gélido..._sueño con ella otra vez..._


End file.
